Save Me
by TimeTot1997
Summary: Ichigo was too late to save Orihime and she was murdered that night by her own brother. Years later, they go to Hueco Mundo to stop Sosuke Aizen before he gets to Karakura Town. Ichigo had defeated all of his opponents including Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. When he was close to victory, one more opponent stood in his way. One-Shot. IchigoxOrihime pairing.


**_A/N:_** If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 ** _SUMMARY:_** _Ichigo was too late to save Orihime and she was murdered that night by her own brother. Years later, they go to Hueco Mundo to stop Sosuke Aizen before he gets to Karakura Town. Ichigo had defeated all of his opponents including Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. When he was close to victory, one more opponent stood in his way. A vibrant-haired female with a soft voice._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _All is owned by Kubo-sensei_

 ** _RATING:_** _T_

* * *

 ** _One-Shot:_**

 ** _Save Me._**

* * *

Ichigo was so close to the main tower, he flew across the vast landscape that was in his way. He could almost taste victory and could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he sensed Sosuke Aizen's Spiritual Pressure. The wall to the tower loomed overhead and Ichigo braced for impact, smashing through the wall in a spectacular entrance.

" _AIZEN~"_ Ichigo roared, charging toward his enemy, his sword raised to strike.

"Take care of him." Aizen said softly, his eyes flicked toward the shadows, then a figure appeared in front of Aizen, making Ichigo stop his advance.

The figure's top was cinched right in the middle of her breasts, keeping the tops exposed, keeping it closed until it reached the middle of her ribs and flared out. Her pants clung to long, supple legs, and black boots reaching under her knee caps. Her sword strapped to her hip and at her back, a piece of her shirt had been cut to outline the snowflake tattoo that adorned her back. Gray eyes stared coldly at her opponent, lustrous burnt orange hair tumbling down to caress the backs of her knees.

"Yes, my lord Aizen." Her soft voice penetrated the hallway.

Ichigo knew her, before any of this had ever happened. He had been too late. He hadn't saved her in time. She was gone to him forever.

"Orihime Inoue." He whispered, a bundle of emotions churned within his chest, making it almost impossible to breathe."

A piece of her Hollow mask adorned the upper part of her face, intricate swirls and lines created her Hollow mask, almost like a mask one would wear at a masquerade ball.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Orihime said, clearly, her voice devoid of all emotion. "Here is where you die." Unsheathing her zanpakuto, she took her stance.

In reaction to the threat she posed; Ichigo quickly took his stance, his brain still trying to process the sweet Orihime Inoue was pointing a sword at him.

"Orihime, my sweet. Make sure to leave no evidence." Aizen spoke indulgently to her, as if she were his own child, before turning away, his robes swishing dramatically as he walked toward the garganta with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen flanking him.

" _No_ ~!" Ichigo roared, flash-stepping toward Aizen, only to be stopped by Orihime's Soneiro and she swung her sword at him, making the orange-haired Soul Reaper jump back cautiously, giving Aizen enough time to escape with his lackeys. "Damn it!" Ichigo swore.

"I do not remember permitting you entry to pass and my orders are to eliminate you, and that is what I'll do!" Orihime jumped and clashed swords with Ichigo, immediately putting him on the defense. While she tried to push her sword to advance, Orihime surveyed his body and his stance for any weak points.

Ichigo called upon the strength he had reserved for his battle with Aizen, he pushed her away, but she came right back and plunged her sword into his right arm, cutting all the major nerves, so it just lay limp.

Ichigo screamed in agony as blood cascaded down his arm like a river.

Orihime pulled back, only to surge forward mercilessly, ready to end him.

But then she felt an overwhelming Spiritual Pressure emanating from Ichigo, she sensed the Hollow inside him wanted to battle and her inner leviathan wanted to battle with the strong creature that made it's presence known.

Orihime stood a good long way from him, watching him with curious eyes as he wrestled with his alter ego.

"Stop it! Go away! I can do this myself! Leave me _alone_!" The last word, pregnant with insanity as Ichigo's voice reached a demonic high-pitch.

The beast inside of her licked its lips in anticipation, craving for it to be released.

Ichigo's eyes were clamped shut, his face contorted in agony and concentration and Orihime evaluated his posture and how he was open for the kill, but something inside of her flared, something that made her body refuse her orders of movement.

 _You don't. . ._

Don't what?

 _Don't want to hurt him. . ._

Orihime's eyes widened as she felt Humanity creep into her body like a plague. She tensed, trying to prevent it from slithering any further, fighting desperately for control. "No. . . stop it. . . I must finish him. . . for. . .Lord. . . _Aizen_!" Orihime hissed through clenched teeth, perspiring as her entire body shook from the exertion.

"O-Orihime?" Ichigo asked, looking to her as she trembled, he could sense her humanity and almost lunged forward to embrace her but held back.

" _Argghhh~!"_ Orihime's body arched and her head tilted to toward the ceiling and she became frozen, her body limp as her eyes stared blankly at the gray ceiling.

"Orihime?" Ichigo asked, looking at her confusedly, his eyes assesing her limp body before he felt a huge explosion of her impressive Spiritual Pressure. _"ORIHIME!"_ Ichigo screamed, surging forward to protect her from herself, his arms wrapped around her waist, trying to soothe her body.

" _Ahhhhgggghhh~!"_ Orihime's agonizing wail pierced Ichigo's ear drum but his hold on her never wavered.

Suddenly, her Spiritual Pressure diminished and all he could sense was the warm, gentle aura she always carried around her.

"Ichigo. . ." Orihime whispered, looking into his eyes with her own soft gray ones. "Y-you have to kill me."

Ichigo's entire body froze. "What?! No!" He instantly refused.

"You have to! Please. I can't hold on much longer. You have to destroy me! I'm evil now! I became an Espada! Now do what you came here to do! Kill an Espada! Kill me!" Orihime urged fervently, quivering with fear and strength. "Please Ichigo! Now is your chance to save me! Instead of saving me from my brother, save me from myself!"

Ichigo shook his head. "Don't make me do this Orihime. . .there has to be a way to save you, let me-"

"NO! Ichigo, this is the only way! When you kill me, I will go to the Soul Society as your zanpakuto will cleanse my soul of sin. Allow me to have another chance." Orihime's eyes filled with delicate tears. "Do it _now~!"_ Orihime cried out incoherently.

"Orihime!" Ichigo cried out.

" _DO IT NOW!"_ Orihime screamed.

"Forgive me." Ichigo said and lunged toward Orihime.

(..)

Two orange-haired Soul Reapers met at the top of the Sereitai, on Sogyoku Hill and as the sun set, their lips met, their love and faith in each other never-ending.

"My love."

"My love."


End file.
